<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Valentine’s Day, my Love by Meraki_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427921">It’s Valentine’s Day, my Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_L/pseuds/Meraki_L'>Meraki_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Companions, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, Valentine's Day, companions deserve love too, spoilers for post-game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_L/pseuds/Meraki_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No more war, no more Institute, and (hopefully) no more infighting. It was Valentine’s Day, the perfect day for Daisy to show her companion’s some love. </p>
<p>Who are they to refuse a gift on a love holiday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock &amp; Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Valentine’s Day. Finally. Daisy had been prepping up gifts for each of her companions for weeks, narrowly avoiding being caught by the nosy ones like Piper. It was the day she could show her appreciation for her friends, and they can’t say no to a gift on a holiday. </p>
<p>Daisy packed her satchel with her companion’s gifts and began her search.</p>
<p>She had managed to find her pre-war robot companion first outside of her home. Codsworth was given a lovely (and surprisingly clean) bowler hat, including some new mechanical parts to replace the old ones. He had given her a very grateful “Oh, thank you, Mum!” before whizzing off to do more chores.</p>
<p>After him, there was Preston. Daisy stopped him quickly before he could start his morning patrol.</p>
<p>Preston got an upgrade for his laser rifle. It was a brand new scope and trigger mechanism that Shaun had made, but Daisy didn’t have much use for otherwise. He was very flustered at the gift and promised to find her something nice the next time he went out as a thank you. Danse showed up right after, so Daisy brought him to the workshop. There, he nearly cried at his gift. A brand new set of power armor legs with the BOS paint. He had accidentally broken the others when on patrol. Daisy was given a shocked thanks and went on her way. </p>
<p>Cait’s gift was a little bit more difficult to prepare. She has gotten clean and, more importantly, stayed clean for the past couple of months. The normal gifts of alcohol or chems wouldn’t work out. Daisy found her near the trading area of Sanctuary Hills. She and Piper were chatting with (more bullying, really) the poor Vault Tec representative at his store. It was a nice sight to see them so calm. </p>
<p>Daisy called them both over to hand them their gifts. She gave Piper some chalk for Nat, a set of unbroken pencils and a few good notepads (which Piper happily accepted). Cait was given new clothes. They were almost completely free of tears, they were loose enough to be comfortable and they were made to fit. It was a necessary change from the tattered and scrappy clothes from the Combat Zone. Daisy didn’t get an exact ‘thank you,’ but she knew what the punch on the arm meant. Cait was trying, and that’s what mattered.</p>
<p>Good old Detective Valentine tried to avoid her, but she quickly found him near the bridge. She gifted him a memory chip. That way, he could start uploading his memories and keep them safe, even if he himself runs out of memory. He had smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder along with his thanks. Nick then gave her the directions to Macready, who was already at the bar. It “attracted more customers” he said. She also gave him a new sniper scope similar to Preston’s, but added a little extra. It was a little wooden toy soldier identical to the one he gave her. Daisy was pretty sure he was going to start crying, but he gave her a (surprisingly) tight hug and thanked her.</p>
<p>The next few were much quicker. Daisy found Strong with X6 and Deacon, none of them seemingly on the best terms. They calmed down once they saw her but the tension was still there. X6 got a new rifle made out of spare parts, and old Institute gun, and some upgrades from Shaun. His face didn’t give any emotion away yet she knew he was happy. At least a little bit.</p>
<p>Strong was given a new loin cloth as his current one was almost done. Nobody wanted to see what he had under there, and she knew it would be helpful in the long run. Deacon got a new pair of sunglasses (an apology for breaking his old ones) and new shirts. She managed to find a blonde wig to throw in there for jokes. He laughed hard when he saw that one. </p>
<p>Curie was the easiest, both to find and get a gift for. It was almost noon, but Daisy knew where to find her. She quickly spotted Curie working inside the tiny medical shelter Daisy had built last Spring. Daisy entered the building with a bright hello. The gift was different types of medical supplies and equipment, carefully wrapped in cloth as to not break them. Daisy was pretty sure Curie was the only one who would get excited over medical equipment, but it was worth it.</p>
<p>With that, Daisy only had one person left. Her favorite companion, and lover, John Hancock. She had the rest of the day to get it finished and she wanted to make it good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hancock’s Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hancock was meant to be out for at least another hour. Daisy had sent him to one of the nearby settlements with Sturges to check out a mechanical problem. Unless he was running, or miraculously convinced Carla to let him use her brahmin, she had time. Finish the gift, get dressed, and set up for dinner. </p><p>The first thing she did was go back to her home. She’s since revamped it since she thawed out, and it became a place she could actually stand to be in again. Hancock had also since moved it, too. It was their home away from Goodneighbor.</p><p>Underneath their bed, Daisy pulled out a small bag of chems. They were a brand new batch, some new mixes and recipes she wanted to try. What better time to try them than with a ghoul like Hancock? She made them nearly a week prior and hid them before Hancock could notice them. He never checked under the bed anyways. </p><p>She tossed the bag onto the bed before heading over to the dresser. Dinner was more important right now, but she wanted to at least look nicer first.</p><p>Daisy knew she’s never stripped so fast for Valentine’s Day, and Hancock wasn’t even there yet. She had an extra surprise planned for after dinner. It was some lingerie she bought from Goodneighbor. They were still in good condition, a pretty lace and darker in color. It had to be the prettiest (and most delicate) thing Daisy owned. John would definitely enjoy it, that she knew. </p><p>Over it, one of the few dresses Daisy had. It covered up the lingerie well and was fitting enough to show her curves. Not that she was biased, but looking in the broken bathroom mirror, Daisy felt beautiful. Dressing up was nice sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>She was almost done setting up the table when Daisy heard the familiar heavy sound of boots and felt scarred hands on her hips.</p><p>“This for me, Sunshine?”</p><p>“Who else?” Daisy leaned back into him. “How was the settlement?”</p><p>“Turns out one of their kids messed with the turrets as a joke. They got scolded by their parents and Sturges, but it’s all good now. I got to come home to see you.”</p><p>His arms crossed around her lower stomach as he nuzzled into her neck. Daisy let one hand rest on his arm, and brought the other to his face.</p><p>“As if he’d let you, anyways. I’ll thank him when I see him.”</p><p>She turned around to give him a proper hug. Hancock smiled. He got lucky with a gal like her, even with her pre-war standards. He began to enjoy the holidays more because of her. Hancock had also planned her gift in advance, too. She wasn’t much of a receiver when it came to gifts, but he enjoyed the way her face lights up when she does. </p><p>Daisy leaned back so she could get a kiss, only to pout.</p><p>“You only wear those boots because they make you look taller.”</p><p>Hancock laughed.</p><p>“You could’ve worn heels, Sunshine. Nobody’s stopping ya.”</p><p>Daisy knew she could’ve. Maybe she enjoyed having Hancock be a little bit taller than her, it made certain situations more fun. Plus she could steal his boots when he wasn’t looking. </p><p>“We should eat dinner before it gets cold, no?”</p><p>She tried to turn and get out of his grip, but Hancock only tightened it. Daisy was effectively pinned between him and the table. Not that she minded.</p><p>“How ‘bout I have you for dinner instead? He started kissing down her throat. “At least a little taste, Sunshine.”</p><p>“Mm, no, actual food.” She sighed and gently pushed his face away. “Eat first. Then we’ll get to the fun stuff.”</p><p>“What about Shaun? Isn’t he here?”</p><p>“He’s staying the night with Macready, he owed me a favor.” She slipped out from Hancock’s grip and went to grab the food. “Let’s eat!”</p><p>They both ate quickly, but Daisy insisted on the gift exchange before going any further. Hancock then said he wanted to see her reaction first. They sat on the couch, Daisy’s legs over his lap. Both of their shoes were by the door. Hancock’s signature hat and frock coat were tossed over one of the chairs back in the kitchen area.</p><p>“Ready, Daisy?”</p><p>“Ready!”</p><p>He reached over to his left and grabbed his traveling bag. The first thing he pulled out was a lovely little dagger. It was freshly sharpened, and the handle was a solid wood. Daisy fell in love with it as soon as he handed it to her. </p><p>She noticed upon further inspection, that the handle had little engravings. At the bottom, a ‘J.H. + D.L.’ stood out. The rest looked like tiny flowers and vines. </p><p>“John, this is beautiful! You made this?”</p><p>He nodded. “Everything but the blade itself. I figured you needed a new one, your other one was starting to break.”</p><p>Hancock reached his hand back into the bag. This time, he pulled out a glittering hairpin that Daisy recognized from the old magazines. </p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“That bad?” He snorted. “I knew you didn’t wear much jewelry, but shit, Sunshine.”</p><p>“No, no, that’s not what I mean!” Daisy set the dagger down on her lap before reaching out for the pin. “I haven’t seen one of these in years. I used to look at these in the store windows! How did you find this?”</p><p>Hancock wouldn’t admit it, but he asked Deacon for help. He was the most well-versed in pre-war customs and stuff like that other than Valentine. Asking Valentine would have been far too embarrassing, so Deacon was the runner up. He could keep a secret longer than Nick could, that’s for sure. </p><p>“Had to look around in the stores in town. Took a while, but you mentioned that you thought they were pretty.”</p><p>“John—thank you. So much, I mean that.”</p><p>Daisy took his hand and kissed it. The kiss sent butterflies to Hancock’s stomach. And somewhere else, too. </p><p>“Glad to know you like ‘em.”</p><p>“Now I feel bad, mine aren’t as fancy. I think you’ll still like them, though.”</p><p>Daisy reached down and pulled up the bag of chems. She gently placed the bag in his lap, then watched as John reached into the bag and pulled out various chems.</p><p>“These are new. D’ja make these?”</p><p>“I found some recipes and figured you might like them. If you don’t, you could always give them to Curie.”</p><p>He laughed, a short bark. “Please, you know the lecture she’ll give me. Thank you, Sunshine.”</p><p>He leaned in for a kiss that Daisy gladly reciprocated. John grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Daisy reached up and pulled him even closer by his shirt.</p><p>“Ah, and there is one more gift!” </p><p>Daisy leaned back so she could give John some space.</p><p>“And what would that be?” John tried to lean for a kiss again, only for her to gently push him back.</p><p>Instead of answering, Daisy reached back and undid the tie on her dress. Hancock was silent as he watched its sleeves slide down her shoulders.</p><p>He whistled. “If I knew you were gonna get all dressed up, I would’ve come back sooner.”</p><p>“You’re gonna come soon, if that’s what you’re waiting for.”</p><p>“Gladly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it’s not Valentine’s Day anymore, but I remembered this existed and needed to finish it so here. Take it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>